


the boyz x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [14]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Naked Cuddling, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'the boyz with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo (The Boyz)/Reader, Lee Sangyeon/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 7





	1. sleepy sangyeon wants late night cuddles ; fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hey , i was wondering whether you could write a fic where sangyeon (tbz) and his boyfriend have naked cuddles 😳 doesn’t have to be nsfw ! (also i accidentally sent you an incomplete ask so ignore that jdnskdn)
> 
> note: i made it sfw which i hope isn't a let down lol i did enjoy writing something sweet and romantic tho so thanks for the request! (and dw about it lmao)

From upon the made bed Sangyeon's ears could pick up on the splashing of water against tiles in the en suite bathroom, the low hum of cars passing beneath the window, the TV those next door had on at a high volume and the static of white noise within his skull.

Sangyeon was worn out, still damp from his shower and naked, strewn across his boyfriend's bed in awaiting of the latter's arrival, for him to come and hold him and make his head finally stop hurting, kiss his neck until he could finally sleep.

The water shut off, the idol's glazed eyes drifted from their bleak fixation of the white ceiling to the bathroom door, wordlessly calling out the name of his lover, [Y/N], until it opened and the male stood there, a hand still towel drying his hair whilst his bare body glimmered with remaining trails of water.

[Y/N] looked to the other, arched a brow and gave a fond smile.

"What's got my cuddlebug still awake? A lot on your mind?"

Sangyeon gave a hum of affirmation, sight briefly drinking in the expanse of skin and the dips at his boyfriend's hips before his lashes fluttered shut and his face was once more looking ahead.

"Cold," Is all he murmurs, voice groggy, and [Y/N] gives the last rub to his hair prior to tossing the wet towel over the back of his desk's chair.

No words were shared, there was no space for them in the air brimming with longing and love. Sangyeon felt the mattress dip and peeked through the thickness of his lashes to see his partner laying down beside him, smile tugging on his lips and right arm up and welcoming the younger into his embrace. Sangyeon did just so, sloppily throwing a leg over [Y/N]'s thighs and wrapping an arm around [Y/N]'s waist, clinging so needily despite his weary limbs.

A second, two, and Sangyeon breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the buzz in his head die and the weight on his shoulders dissipate. He tucked his face deeper into the crook of [Y/N]'s neck as the latter placed delicate kisses to his own, knowing Sangyeon loved the touch of lips across his nape.

The whir of an engine down the street and the cool shock of a drop of water from [Y/N]'s hair splashing onto Sangyeon's cheek, travelling along his skin until it disappeared into his parted mouth.

The sole source of light was that of the yellow-toned lamp by the bedside, dancing shadows being cast across the walls and behind pieces of furniture, but [Y/N] only watched as they swirled across every hill and valley on Sangyeon's body, highlighted every curve and bump with a delicacy achievable in no other way. Their skins were warm, rubbing against one another, cocks limp and grazing and chests pressing nearer with every inhale.

It was intimate and comfortable, the type of feeling you can only experience past midnight, on a cheap mattress and in a small room, with nothing but dim lighting and the breath of your lover across your collarbone.

Sangyeon nuzzled further against [Y/N].

"You smell good."

The brief chuckle in response was automatic, and [Y/N] could feel the rise of Sangyeon's cheeks against him at the sound.

"We used the same soap, babe."

"It's different on you."

A minute of silence, legs entangled and arms coiled tightly, and [Y/N] split the quiet with a whisper.

"Are you feeling warmer now?"

Sangyeon hummed, [Y/N] pulled the sheet over them anyway.

"You should sleep, Yeon."

He goes to move but the mere noise of the shift and the parting of heat was enough to alert Sangyeon and make him panic, hands clutching tighter to the male.

"No, stay," He pleads, and his partner lets out a breath in amusement, so fond and endeared that his heart felt to be holding a fragment of the sun within it.

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere," [Y/N] assured, using his fingers to delicately comb back the twirling, damp strands of hair off the brunet's forehead, "I'm just grabbing my phone."

Sangyeon watched with dazed eyes as [Y/N] did as promised, picking up his phone and earphones from the bedside table near him and untangled the wires as best as he could with one hand, making sure to keep his second arm hooked behind his boyfriend's back.

Sangyeon's mouth gave a twitch of a concerned frown.

"You can't sleep."

Not a question but a statement; the pair knew each other well enough.

"I'll manage eventually," [Y/N] replied, attention returning to the partly glowing face of his lover, close enough to see every blemish and each lash, "Want to listen with me?"

Sangyeon gave a tepid nod and burrowed back into [Y/N]'s chest, shutting his eyes as the latter set an earphone into one of each of their ears and returned to fully embracing him.

"Goodnight, cuddlebug."

And as the smooth rhythm of soft indie tracks lulled his mind to sleep, Sangyeon couldn't help but drown in the warmth that encased him and think in his then eased mind, how nice it was to be held by his love at the end of a tiring day


	2. closeted sunwoo comes out by confessing to you and things don't go well ; angst (sad end.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Hey can you do one where Sunwoo ( tbz ) kisses character in school in front of classmates or something similar? 
> 
> note: straight up, i hate how i wrote this and i'm really sorry. this probably isn't what you wanted at all. if you want me to give it a second go then hmu
> 
> warning: homophobic language and the mention of suicidal thoughts

Sunwoo supposed he always knew, some part of him aware from childhood, that he was different from the other boys in his grade. He liked playing with toy cars and dinosaurs, the occasional superhero figures and miniature animals, but there was something that distanced him from the rest, made him feel like an outsider looking in, a fake that had weaseled into a certain group in which he didn't belong.

Young Sunwoo had no interest in the girls in his class, the pretty ribbons in their hair or their bashful giggles. He didn't tug at their pigtails for attention and he didn't grow flustered when paired up with a girl for P.E.. His heart never beat faster nor did his cheeks ever go pink. Initially, he was utterly unaware those things should be experienced at all.

Why would he care about a girl holding his hand? Why would he care whether or not a girl smiled at him when greeting him good morning? He didn't know, truly. What he did know was that every boy in his class did, and it would be weird if he didn't. 

That was when Sunwoo began to pretend. He'd join in on playfully teasing whatever girls his friends were interested in, he'd feign being shy in their presence and gazing at them with interest. Sunwoo played pretend, just like the girls would play house, except he didn't stop after a certain age. No, his theatrics of heterosexuality went on past his own understanding and gradual acceptance of the fact that he was, indeed, gay. 

Whilst it took him a few years to grasp what that meant, it had also been imprinted in his mind that it was bad. Being gay was freakish and wrong. Being gay made you get bullied and isolated. Being gay meant being a mistake. 

He couldn't even count on both hands the amount of off-handed homophobic remarks his classmates would make, tossing slurs as jokes and crossing lines Sunwoo came to comprehend existed. 

Sunwoo could laugh with them, carry on his charade, but the weight on his chest grew insistently heavier, an ever-growing thorn bush pressing at the insides of his lungs and scratching at his throat. The cuts they caused would make him cry in the shower, so he'd put music on to drown out his thoughts. The cuts would make him cry at two in the morning, in the blackness of his room and in the dead silence of his house, so he'd put his headphones on and play a game on his phone. 

He wished he was normal. He wished he was born like everyone else. He wished he wasn't born at all.

The more time passed, Sunwoo had become a master of evading his emotions, burying them and stuffing them so deeply within himself that he'd often be left with nothing but a searing void and bleak smile. Perhaps he should have known that he couldn't hide who he was forever, regardless of how many crushes he'd had and managed to survive, because then, at age sixteen, he was sure he was the most in love he had ever been and the thought of keeping it locked away was far greater of a pain than he'd anticipated.

It was a new kid in his class, with a sweet smile and pleasant voice, and Sunwoo could only stop himself from writing the former's name on his notes surrounded by hearts so often. [Y/N]. He'd sigh and stare at the male seated two rows ahead of him and one to the right, sneak glances at him chatting with friends or writing on the board every time he was called up. 

Sunwoo was enamoured, pathetically head-over-heels for a boy he hardly knew and it felt as though he were drowning.

It had taken him a whole two months to approach the other － an awkward, "Could you lend me your science book for a second?" to get a conversation going and a tremblant, "Maybe we can hang out sometime," for them to become friends － and Sunwoo had sworn to himself that he'd only be [Y/N]'s friend, never anything more; yet by the fifth month he found himself absolutely enraptured by the older and desperate to be honest with his feelings. 

They'd spent late nights around one another, mostly in their friend group but together nonetheless, and they'd often crammed for tests at the last minutes as well, nestled in one of their rooms and close on the bed, with nothing but papers and books to divide them. Sunwoo felt as though he could trust [Y/N] and really, as long as [Y/N] didn't hate him for who he was, he didn't care as much about anyone else. 

At least, that was what he thought. 

"[Y/N], I like you!"

Time had seemingly frozen, every motion halted and each word cut off, left to hang stiffly in the air, the tension within the school's cafeteria so dense and suffocating that Sunwoo felt like he couldn't breathe. 

His hands were shaking, lips in a tense line, eyes frantically analysing the blank expression [Y/N] wore just seconds after Sunwoo had confessed to him, perhaps louder than he intended.

[Y/N] wouldn't hate him. [Y/N] didn't look disgusted. He didn't look surprised either. Maybe he hadn't understood?

Sunwoo clenched his fists, cleared his throat and squared his shoulders, ignoring the fierce burn on his skin from curious stares and the sharp ringing in his ears from the near perfect silence, save for some murmuring and the cluttering of trays.

"I － I've had a crush on you since you transferred here," He blurted, still holding their stare as earnestly as he could, "I wanted to say something sooner but I was scared. [Y/N], I like you a lot," Sunwoo didn't think, didn't consider the reprecussions, he just stood on his toes and planted a timid kiss to [Y/N]'s left cheek, earning a few whistles and snorts from the onlooking student body, "Please go out with me!"

[Y/N] blinked at him, lips parted and gaze vacant, then, a distant voice exclaimed, bemused, "Yo, that guy's a fucking faggot!" 

"Twinkie!"

"I told you he was a damn cocksucker!" 

"Shit, I didn't know I had a gay in my class! You think he's looked at my ass before?"

"Damn freaks give me the chills every time."

Guffaws and yells bombarded Sunwoo's ears, sharp whistles and hoots, jolting him from his somewhat pleading gaze glued to a stubbornly silent [Y/N] and making him look around with a bone-chilling realisation. 

"Holy shit, the fag's gonna cry; look at him!" 

Another round of laughter, Sunwoo felt tears parade their way down his face blotching red with shame and regret. He chanced a hurried glance at [Y/N], quiet and tense, fingertips grazing over where Sunwoo had lightly kissed him, and Sunwoo's stomach swirled, bile rising up to the back of his tongue and head spinning with the overwhelming fear and dawning understanding. 

[Y/N] was embarrassed of him. [Y/N] hated him.

"I －" He fought to form a coherent sentence, growing consistently more aware of the people mocking and judging him, sight flickering frantically as he took unsteady steps away.

"I'm sorry," He squeezed out, just before stumbling and falling onto his back, only animating the entertained students further. He scrambled to his feet, the old soles of his sneakers squeaking and slipping against the tiles, skin blushing as vibrant as the blood that coursed through him.

"I'm － I'm sorry!" 

Sunwoo ran. 

He hated everyone and everything. The world was horriedly wrong, nature as cruel as could be possibly imagined for making him fall for someone only to tell him he could never have who he wanted.

Sunwoo hated himself. 

His legs were weak and every part of him burned. He ignored professors asking where he was going, shouting for him to go back inside once he'd pushed through the front entrance's door and tripped over its low steps, and calling out in panic when he stumbled blindly down the street.

Sunwoo sobbed.

He didn't know where he was going nor what he was even doing, but he knew that he'd ruined the play he'd mastered and performed for years and that he'd never get his old life back. He'd done his best to be brave and open, break out of the little cage he'd defensively shut himself in, but the lock was broken and no matter how much he wished he could fix it, his safe cage was to be left mercilessly open. Was it worth it; the embarrassment, shame and agony that tortured his mind and body? 

Sunwoo was alone, at the sidewalk of a busy road his hazy mind couldn't recognise, and he looked to the dark tarmac and thought, _I wish I was normal._


End file.
